


Relationship?

by TennKujo666



Category: IDOLiSH7 (Video Game)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-02
Updated: 2018-05-02
Packaged: 2019-05-01 01:12:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 241
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14509257
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TennKujo666/pseuds/TennKujo666
Summary: Riku admits what's going on between him and Iori to his twin brother, Tenn.





	Relationship?

"Riku?" Tenn said almost inaudible to Riku. "Yes? What is it Tenn-nii? Is it another game?" Riku said. He invited Tenn over with patting an empty space next to him. Tenn sighed and sat down next to Riku. Riku was curious about what Tenn needed to say since it wasn't a game, he wondered what it could be. "Riku....please tell me honestly....what's your relationship with Iori?" Tenn said, looking into Riku's eyes. "What are you talking about? Iori and I are only friends...that's all". "Are you sure?" asked Tenn quite firmly "because of yesterday, when I saw Iori looking are you, he was a bit red on the cheeks and so were you when you saw him," Tenn said. Riku looked down, his hand rubbing again his other hand. Tenn noticed Riku's body language. Tenn smirked and places his hands on Riku's fumbling hands. "You're nervous.....don't be," Tenn said sweetly with a smile. A bright red blush appeared across Riku's cheeks. "Me....and...Iori....are......dating..." Riku said softly, scared of whatever judgment his twin brother had for him. Instead of a punch, he felt Tenn's hand stroking his head. "I'm not mad at you Riku....I'm proud of you...you have grown so much!" Tenn said with a smile on his face, happy tears went down Tenn's cheeks. Riku smiles back and hugged Tenn happily, his tears seem to come seeping out as well. "Thank you!"


End file.
